


Kiss Me On The Mouth And Set Me Free

by dara3008



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Character, Fight Club - Freeform, First Time, M/M, blowjobs and handjobs, coming to terms with sexuality, this is really just some angsty porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: Jacob, shaken after his final confrontation with Maxwell Roth, makes his way to Westminster to find the nearest fight club to calm his nerves. But even after entering the fight, his thoughts keep returning to Roth and especially to the forced kiss. The way Robert Topping starts to look at him during the fight doesn't help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really random idea that came into my mind. Wanna know how it started? Remember how Topping always circles Jacob or Evie and how his hand always hovers behind them before he grabs their wrists after a won fight? Yeah, me being me, I started to think what would happen if his hand actually touched skin. Jacob's very naked and sweaty, glistening skin in particular.  
> No seriously, though, how am I the only one who kinda ships Topping with the Frye twins??  
> Also, I don't know why, but he always seemed Irish to me, even though he was born in London. Dunno.
> 
> Also, title from Troye Sivan's 'Bite'

The smell of smoke, the irritation in his throat and the drying blood on his hands were making Jacob sick. He wanted so badly to believe that it had all been a dream. A really fucked up violent dream, but no. Maxwell Roth was dead, so were at least a dozen people, most of which Blighters thankfully.

Staggering against a wall Jacob tried to even his breathing, his hands shaking by his sides. How could he have been so stupid? Swept up in praise and amazed words, wandering hands and a fascinating scar. Feeling ill just thinking about the way his heart had skipped over every single word leaving this… this monster’s mouth. Mouth. He slid down the wall, pulling his knees up and fisting his hands into his hair, hat falling down next to him. He could still feel it on his own. The ghost of a touch, so disgusting and yet… and yet not disgusting enough. Not nearly disgusting enough.

Whole body shaking now, Jacob grabbed his hat and stood up. He needed to calm down. And nothing calmed him down like a good fight. Thankfully he knew just were to get one.

Robert Topping was always close somehow, so were his fight clubs. But today Jacob needed a challenge; he needed to get hit back at least a few times. So he made his way over to Westminster, swiftly finding the right door. Walking in the bright light almost blinded him, but his eyes quickly adjusted as he made his way through the bulk of people surrounding the ring in the middle of the building. Topping wasn’t hard to find and his face lit up when he spotted Jacob.

“M’Lord! Please tell me you consider getting in. It has been awfully boring tonight.” The man grinned, patting Jacob’s shoulder firmly. The Assassin’s skin crawled a little at the innocent touch, but he didn’t let it show.

He grinned stiffly, flexing his fingers. “I am indeed. Can’t have you falling asleep, now, can I?”

Looking a little funny at him, Topping still took the offered money and started scribbling on his board. “You can actually just jump in if you want, those idiots do not know a good fight anyway. I will have some nice goons for you, though.”

“Good.” The Assassin smirked for real this time. “Let me just dress down a little.”

Robert snorted. “Yes, do not think I haven’t noticed how dashing you look today, Master Assassin.” He barley whispered the title, so Jacob only glared a little at him. “Go take your clothes off, you look much better without them anyway.”

Pausing in his way to the back where he and Evie usually kept their clothes when they fought, the Assassin froze and stared over his shoulder. Topping wasn’t even paying attention to him anymore. That… He usually just rolled his eyes at comments like that. The man always talked like this to both Evie and him. And yet his heart skipped a beat and he felt himself blush faintly.

Jesus, what had Roth done to him in such a short time? Shaking his head, he went to the back and dressed down to his trousers. He really needed that fight.

\---

He was on round four. So far he had defeated roughly a dozen crooks and his thoughts started to return to normal. His fists were numb and the blood on his hands wasn’t Roth’s anymore. He had a cut on his left cheekbone, a mean hook he hadn’t blocked in time. One of his ribs was bruised and he felt slightly light headed. Perfect.

He saw one of the bigger guys charge at him from the right and quickly ducked, his fist colliding with the man’s stomach before he straightened up again and threw a punch against his jaw. After hearing a satisfying crunch, Jacob brought his knee up against the guy’s groin. He went down. A lithe man caught him by surprise and kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall on his stomach. A foot tried to catch his head, but he rolled away and jumped back up, elbow cracking against a chin. He was breathing heavily now and the usual excitement of a good fight came back to him.

He grinned manically and one of the guys took a cautious step back, only to gasp when Jacob charged at him and had him on the floor in less than two seconds. He grabbed a big guy’s arm and twisted him to his knees, catching his head with his knee. Another down. Not stopping in the slightest, he spun around and his foot caught another stomach, the man stumbling back only to be tackled to the ground, his head colliding hard with the floor.

Standing up, chest heaving, Jacob waited for Topping to announce round five but made the mistake of looking in his direction for it. What he saw made his blood boil, his eyes widening slightly. Robert was staring at him unashamedly, eyes roaming over his whole body. He grinned up at him, pupils dilated and eyes dark.

Jacob gulped and just like that the feeling of rough lips against his came rushing back. To his own horror he felt the excitement of the fight turn into arousal, his pants growing tighter. Staring back at Robert’s moving mouth, not hearing a single word he said, Jacob suddenly imagined what _his_ lips would feel against his own, hand going to his hair to pull it in shock. What was happening?

And then Topping winked at him and a kick to the back of his knees brought him down hard. Rolling out of the way, he violently shook his head. A fight was definitely not the right time to have those mental thoughts.

The rest of the fight went by in a flash, even though he definitely got caught with more punches than usual, his head spinning slightly. But then it was over and Topping jumped into the ring, voice proudly proclaiming him winner once again.

Jacob jumped slightly when he felt a hand trail over his back as Robert rounded him. Heat spiked low in his gut and his stomach tightened. He was still… excited in the wrong way and begged that it couldn’t be seen in his rather tight pants. The hand moved lower and he briefly closed his eyes when he actually felt it on his ass. Then it was gone and his wrist was grabbed and thrust upwards, his mind left reeling. He looked to his right and Topping was staring back at him with nothing but heat in his eyes. Jacob was lost.

He didn’t know what Robert saw in his own eyes, his definitely slack jaw, but whatever it was, it made him do something he had never done before: He cut the night short. Leaning closer to Jacob he squeezed his wrist. “Wait for me in the backroom.” Then he let go and addressed the crowd, Jacob swaying away towards the back. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I am terribly sorry to inform you that this fight has been the last of the night.” He ignored the loud shouts and protests. “One of my trusty informants warned me about a possible raid this evening and I am sure all of you would hate to be caught up in something this ugly. So alas I have to say goodbye.” He pulled his hat off and bowed deeply, a cheeky grin on his face. It was the last Jacob saw before he closed the door to the backroom, the sudden silence seemingly deafening.

He let himself fall onto the old leather couch in the corner, after unbinding the dressing on his hands. They quivered as he ran them over his face. That was it, he was losing his mind. The arousal hadn’t left him in the slightest and one of his hands involuntarily fell down to cup himself over his pants. He breathed in deeply through his nose, his other hand ghosting over his lips. The taste of blood from the fight reminded him once again of Roth and he shuddered, but again not in disgust but in pleasure. He closed his eyes firmly, hand tightening.

His mind wandered further to Topping, the look in his eyes and the wink. A silent groan left his mouth and his eyes flew open. What was he doing? What the fuck was he doing? The hand moved from his cock and fisted into his hair instead and he just breathed deeply for a few seconds. When he heard the door open, his head snapped up and he watched Robert enter the room, closing it. He cocked his head at Jacob, eyes wandering from the hand in his hair over the flushed skin of his face and chest, all the way down to the straining of his trousers. His eyes narrowed, but not in anger or displeasure, Jacob couldn’t read him at all. He slowly made his way over to the couch and pulled his top hat off, throwing it onto a table. The Assassin straightened to stand up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he just looked up at Topping, heart certainly beating out of his chest by now.

“We are alone, you know.” Robert said calmly, hand flexing against Jacob’s shoulder. “The doors are locked.”

Instead of relaxing, Jacob’s stomach tightened again and he couldn’t do anything but stare at the man over him. He realized that this was the first time he actually saw the man without his hat on. Sandy hair, looking oddly soft even though soaked with sweat, not unlike Jacob’s dark locks. His mouth was pinched slightly, eyes bright but the heat softer, almost a little uncertain. “No one will know about this, Jacob.” The hand on his shoulder started a slow pressure, making Jacob swallow but also relax. Moving forward, Robert slowly brought his legs up, kneeling down on top of the couch, on top of Jacob. Straddling his lap, Robert’s other hand found its way into his hair and for the second time this evening a mouth was pressed against his.

Jacob froze for a moment, mind flashing back to fire and screams, to blood on his tongue, but the hand in his hair was different and the clean shaven face of Topping felt different. The hand slid through his hair, while Roth’s had pulled painfully. The mouth on his softer and less harsh. The hand on his shoulder ran down his arm, pulling it up over a firm waist, muscles twitching slightly under his touch. Slowly Jacob felt himself kissing back, his slack hands starting to grab the fabric of Robert’s stupid chequered suit.

A tongue swiped over his lips once, twice and he found himself opening his mouth slightly, unused to being on the receiving end of dominance in any way. He heard himself sigh when the tongue entered his mouth, felt Robert thrust down against him, firmly seated in his lap now. Still hesitating, Jacob let one of his hands leave the suit and grab a hard thigh, feeling Robert huff a pleased sound into his mouth. He started to gain more confidence, let his tongue swipe against Topping’s, angling his head and deepening the kiss.

He thrust upwards and Robert moaned quietly, mouth leaving Jacob’s to trail kisses over his jawline, down to his neck. The Assassin’s hips stuttered on the next thrust when he felt teeth against his throat and a deep grunt left him. The hand still on the suit ran up to fist – not too tight, a shaken voice in his head warned - in short hair.

His eyes had slid shut at one point but they snapped open worriedly when he felt Robert move back. “Sh sh sh, don’t worry.” A quick kiss to his lips and to his cheek and he stared in confusion as the man pushed back to kneel on the floor, right in between Jacob’s spread legs. His eyes widened and a groan escaped his lips when he felt a hand cup his dick just like he had done before Robert had entered.

Moving his hand over the hard flesh, the blond held the eye contact, look burning like it had when he was observing Jacob in the ring. Jacob’s eyes started to wander down though and he moaned helplessly when he saw Robert’s other hand pressing and moving against his own groin. He had done that. He had brought another man to arousal. Was aroused by another man. What was even- “Jacob.” The curt tone made him look up again, eyes locking firmly. “Kiss me.” His heart stuttered when he saw the determination in Topping’s eyes. Want, but also acceptance. This was good, it felt good. He wanted this. He could have this. No one else was here, no one else would know. “Come on, please.” One hand reached up to his cheek, knuckles gliding over it gently. Gulping Jacob leaned down and kissed Robert again, mouths warm and fitting just right. His hand pushed back into Robert’s hair.

“It’s alright, I’m alright.” He breathed, leaning slightly against the hand still on his cheek.

Gently Robert cupped his face with both of his hands. “Are you sure? We can stop and we can never speak of this again. I am not willing to force you into anything.”

Jacob leaned down for another kiss, hands going to Topping’s suit, starting to pull it open. “I’m sure.” He grinned faintly and the other returned the grin, helping him in pulling off the blue jacket. The tie, vest and shirt underneath followed shortly after until both of them were naked from the waist up. “I’m sure.” He whispered against wet lips again, this kiss deep and quickly turning filthy.

A hand returned to his dick, this time pressing in earnest and Jacob moaned. “Do you want me to-“ Robert gasped when the Assassin returned the bite from before. “Do you want me to use my mouth?” He asked, voice turning rough.

Jacob stuttered into the kiss, eyes wide. “I…”

“I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.”

He shook his head. “No, I… Maybe another time, I…”

Robert chuckled and pressed his lips against the bruised side of his face this time. “You don’t have to return it Jacob, I know you are new at this.” He whispered in his ear and Jacob swallowed.

“That’s not-“ He sighed, hand running  up Topping’s arm. “I don’t want this to be one-sided, I mean I can’t imagine this to be any… good for you.”

Actually laughing this time, Robert straightened up on his knees to be somewhat eye level with him. “Look at you, Jacob Frye. So clueless for once.” He ignored the embarrassed protest and quickly, mercilessly licked into his mouth, just kissing his breath away for a few minutes until Jacob’s hand reached down to grab his ass. When he pulled back, Jacob found himself trying to follow, but a hand on his chest kept him put. “Believe me, I will enjoy myself.” Robert rasped, shifting down again, both hands finding their way against Jacob’s pants. Swiftly he pulled the belt apart, opened the trousers and started to pull them down before Jacob could even recover from the kiss.

“Fuck, Robert.” He hissed when he felt warm fingers around his cock. They were barely touching, teasing.

The blond chuckled lowly and started to pump his hand. “This is the first time you actually used my name. I like it.” He said looking up at Jacob with a wicked smile. “Although I got to admit that your nicknames are quite charming.”

“Oh, are they now.” The Assassin huffed in amusement. “I will keep that in mind then.”

Sliding the unoccupied hand up his clothed thigh, Topping spread his legs a little further. “If you are still so coherent, clearly I am doing something wrong.” And without further hesitation, he leaned down and ran his closed lips over the whole length of Jacob’s dick. The brunet’s head fell back at the slick contact, hand reaching for blond hair again. His breathing quickened when Robert returned to the head with his tongue. He closed his mouth around it and sucked, hand tightening around the base. His other hand started massaging the thigh. Twisting his hand upwards while taking the head further into his mouth he started a slow rhythm.

Jacob’s hand in his hair tightened involuntarily and his other hand flew to his mouth where he bit his knuckles to keep quiet. Topping didn’t seem to like that as he quickly let go of his flank and grabbed the hand, pulling it down to his own mouth. He smirked around the cock when he saw Jacob’s reaction. There was something very exciting about feeling Robert’s lips while they were stretched around him. Now that his hand was gone, soft sounds started to leave Jacob’s mouth and he tried to suppress them, embarrassed. He closed his eyes, the visual almost too much for him, stomach clenching nearly painfully. He stroked his hand over the blond hair and hissed when Topping went further down in answer, taking more of the length in.

“Robert…” The name left his lips in a quiet groan and Topping moaned back in return, the vibration doing all sorts of things to Jacob’s head. “God.” Opening his eyes again he observed how flushed the man looked, like he was actually truly enjoying this. “Robert.” Their eyes locked and Jacob’s breath hitched at the sight. “T-touch yourself. Please. Don’t just… Not just me.” He half stuttered, blunt nails dragging over Robert’s scalp and he shuddered when the man moaned around him again.

Pulling off but keeping his hand moving, Topping licked his lips. “Relax, Jacob.” He twisted his wrist a little to change the angle and smirked when he heard an audible moan this time. “I am enjoying myself. Would you like me to tell you why?” Barely managing a nod, Jacob kept his eyes locked with Robert’s, hooded and heavy. “Well…” Leaning down to lick a stripe up Jacob’s twitching cock, the blond sped up his hand. “Do you have any idea how hot you look right now? Flushed and needy, at my mercy?” Using his other hand to run his knuckles up Jacob’s cheek again, Robert straightened up to kiss him, never slowing down the pace of his fingers. Jacob winced a little, slightly weirded out by the taste of… well himself. It wasn’t as weird as he had anticipated though and he still moaned into the kiss.

Robert leaned back, hand fisted in his hair. “I like a strong man at my mercy, Jacob.” He whispered into his ear, dragging his mouth down his neck. “And you taste so good on my tongue, believe me. Feel so hot against my lips.” Jacob almost whined at that, the hand not in Topping’s hair, snaking around his waist to pull him close.

“God, this should not be hot.” He pulled him up into another kiss. “Really really should not be hot.”

Chuckling this dark laugh again, Robert bit lightly into his lower lip. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes.” It was more of a hiss than anything, but the blond slid down again and immediately swallowed down as much of Jacob’s length as he could. He groaned around it when the hand in his hair tightened almost painfully. Jacob sounded positively wrecked when he apologized, smoothing his fingers through the locks. Stroking over his thigh reassuringly, Robert quickened his pace until he felt the thigh tremble. “Robert, I’m…”

Pulling off, Topping once again moved up to straddle Jacob’s lap and kissed him roughly, hand moving down to pump the Assassin in earnest. “Come.” He rasped into his ear and Jacob almost immediately did, a broken sound escaping his mouth as he hid his face in Robert’s neck, hands gripping his arms. The blond eased him through his orgasm, alternating between licking and biting his neck, until Jacob whimpered uncomfortably.

Sitting back on Jacob’s thighs, Robert grinned at him like he always did when he won a particularly hard fight. The Assassin couldn’t resist dragging him in for a bruising kiss, prying his mouth open to finally explore a little himself. His hand reached down to the front of Topping’s trousers, finding him still hard. “Can I-“  


“Only if you want to.” The blond reassured him, but Jacob only kissed him once more.

“I want to.” He huffed and quickly opened up the pants to sneak his hand underneath. It felt strange, holding a cock that wasn’t his own; different. But it didn’t feel bad. Robert resumed kissing his neck, breath going short and irregular. The hand not covered in Jacob’s cum went back to his hair. Starting to like the feeling of the velvety hot skin under his fingers, Jacob chuckled breathlessly. “Look who is needy now, my friend.” He huffed and Topping growled lowly, biting down harder than before. Jacob gripped firmer in answer and started to move his hand faster. “What was it you said again?” Putting his mouth right against the blond’s ear, he twisted his wrist and growled right back. “Come for me.” The hand in his hair tightened almost painfully but he was glad to find that nothing of Roth entered his mind again.

“Jacob.” Robert gasped and then he felt warm cum on his hands and really, it should all feel disgusting, but it just didn’t. He really did lose his mind. But as he felt the blond sag against him, breathe warm on his neck, hand slack in his hair, it suddenly didn’t frighten him as much. Leaning back with a groan, Robert stared at him, eyes squinted. “Are you about to freak out on me?” he asked, but there was only amusement in his eyes.

Jacob shook his head, mouth stretching into a gin. “No.” He finally pulled his hand out of Topping’s pants but was uncertain what exactly to do with it.

Robert huffed and stood up, legs shaking a little. He grabbed for his blue coat and pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to Jacob who slowly wiped his hand and gave it back, so Robert could do the same. The blond came back and fell down on the coach next to Jacob, one arm going over the back. “So…” Jacob eyed him warily as he fastened his belt, not really knowing where this could go.  His mind was still a little dazed. “What brought his on?”

Frowning Jacob leaned his head back. “What do you mean?”

“Well you have been to my fight clubs a lot, Jacob.” The Assassin startled when he suddenly felt fingers playing with the tips of his hair, but remained in his position. “We have known each other for a little over half a year now and I have never seen you look at me the way you did today. And believe me, I have been looking at you.” He grinned, hand now completely running into dark hair.  Jacob relaxed, finding that he truly liked the feeling now.

He closed his eyes when his thoughts went back to the Alhambra theatre. Maxwell Roth. The taste of blood entered his mouth but he pushed it back, pulling the taste of Robert into his memories, much sharper and easier. “Something happened tonight. With a man.” Robert raised his eyebrows at him, but before he could say anything Jacob rushed out: “Something bad.”

“Do not feel obligated to tell me anything, but I am here to listen, if you want me to.” The blond softly said, fingers starting to stroke the brown strands.

Relaxing a little, Jacob sighed. “I am probably completely overreacting. He was not a good man. Far from it. But then so am I.” He smiled bitterly, remembering the children in the workshop and how he had barely managed to get them out. “But he was a monster. Killing for fun. Doing anything for entertainment really.” He was reassured when the hand in his hair kept moving and cleared his throat. “I didn’t know at first. Well no, I knew that he was a criminal, just not how… He was very charming you know.” He bit his lip hard, words sounding so very stupid to his own ears, but Topping’s other hand moved to one of his, fingers intertwining. “God, I believed everything he said to me, would have almost done unspeakable things for him.”

Robert squeezed his hand. “He used you.”

“I let him!” His voice was louder than he wanted and he tried to pull his hand back, but Robert wouldn’t let him. “I let him.” Rolling his head to look at the blond, Jacob gulped. “He kissed me. Tonight. He kissed me and I didn’t hate it.” He snapped his eyes shut, god the memory kept coming back! “I hate him, I hate him so much, but I didn’t hate the kiss and _that_ freaks me out.” He growled. 

Robert squeezed his hand harder to pull him back from his memories. “Do you hate me?” The Assassin’s eyes flew open and he quickly shook his head. “Did you hate what we did just now? The kissing, everything?” Another headshake, this one a little hesitant. “Did you hate his kiss?”

“Yes, I just told you that.” Jacob growled, but Robert only pulled him a little closer by the back of his head.

“But did you hate it, because he was a man or because he was a monster?”

Breaching the distance between them, Jacob let his forehead fall against Topping’s. “I didn’t hate kissing you.” It wasn’t really an answer to the question, but it was answer enough.

“Good.” Robert whispered and leaned down to steal another kiss. “You don’t have to put this much thought into this, Jacob. You liked this. That is fine. I assume you also like women.” A nod, but confusion was still clearly written all over his face. “So do I. You can like being with both. It’s not crazy.” He let his lips wander over the Assassin’s cheek softly. “What he did to you was wrong. He forced you into something you did not want and I am sure wherever he ended up after tonight, he deserved it.” The knowing look in his eyes, made Jacob cringe.

Breathing out deeply, he squeezed the hand in his back. “I believe you.” He said, but leaned his head back again in defeat. “But it will take a while. Now I keep having flashbacks to every time I have found a bloke even remotely attractive. It actually explains a lot.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Robert laughed. “I remember what it was like for me. I was terrified. And I do hope that your first time with a man was not nearly as traumatizing as mine.” Jacob frowned at that, opening his mouth to say something, but the blond cut him off. “Which is a story for another day, trust me.”

Pursing his lips, Jacob let it slide. For now. “It was good.” He said instead. “Really good.”

Robert ginned and nodded. “Good.” His eyes widened a fraction. “I actually still have your reward for the fight.” He laughed. “You are not a cheap lay, M’Lord.”

“Oh shut up.” Jacob snapped, an embarrassed flush moving up his chest and face.

Leaning over, Topping pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth and laughed louder. Standing up again, he stretched and leant down to grab his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders. “By the way, I meant what I said. You really did look quite dashing today. I like the top hat.” He grinned as he pointedly put his blue one onto his head.

Snorting, Jacob grabbed his own clothes from the chair he had thrown them on. “Of course you would, you leprechaun.” He joined the laughter that followed, feeling calmer. Feeling strangely free.

Maxwell Roth was dead and everything was complicated. He still had to deal with Evie and the Templars. Now this… something came in addition and his head started to spin a little. But when he looked at Robert and how collected the man looked after breaking the law in a very different way from what Jacob was used, he couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might actually be a little confusing, because I feel like I've thought about a lot of my own headcanons while writing it, I hope its still mostly understandable.
> 
> In my head this is actually part of a much bigger story, but I'm not sure I will ever manage to get all of it written down?  
> I would really want to write some more stuff for this. Definitely a prequel with Roth to get a little inside Jacob's head during Sequence 8.  
> In my head, Topping and Jacob don't enter any kind of relationship. Topping just helps him accept his bisexuality and helps him with Roth and they remain good friends (with benefits maybe).  
> Maybe after a year Jacob starts to notice certain feelings for a certain Sergeant, who knows.
> 
> But this is it for now, I hope you maybe enjoyed it a little.  
> I like the idea of Jacob figuring out how he's attracted to men in equal parts as women, so there you have it.


End file.
